Mutopia
by InfiernoSE
Summary: Magneto and the Brotherhood plan on taking over the United States, in this miniseries they do so.


**Mutopia #1: State of Emergency**

"I am on the scene of what was an attack on the building owned by Stark Industries," says a news reporter. "Eye witnesses say that the attack was done by three mutants. They are possibly ones that work for the man known as Magneto, who has recently taken control over the island of Genosha south-west of the continent of Africa. The President of the United States was on the scene to view the damage. This is what he had to say."

The president of the United States appears on a television screen. He's outside Stark Industries with the Secret Service by his side. Also by his side is Senator Robert Kelly who has been warning the president of the Brotherhood for sometime.

"It is unknown whether this attack was simply a mutant attack or something done by this new faction called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," says President Alexander Cook. "Let me reassure the people of this country that we have things under control. There is nothing to fear. We are looking into this incident. Thank you."

The reporter comes back on the screen. "The president was in a rush to get away from the reporters. He had no information of what happened here today, but hopefully things will be cleared up soon. Although, this attack was brought a lot of destruction luckily no one was hurt," says the reporter.

**Manhattan, New York**

The president is staying in New York for now. In his hotel room he is visited by Senator Kelly. "Senator Kelly, I was expecting you," says the president.

"Yes, Mr. President," says Senator Kelly.

"It seems all the cameras were fried at Stark Industries," says the president. "Any witnesses we have can't identify the culprits."

"No need to worry," says Senator Kelly. "I managed to get my people to find out who did this. Shiro Yoshida, Lorna Dane, and a man called Angelo Unuscione they all work for Eric Magnus."

"So, this was the Brotherhood," replies the president.

"They stole the technology that belonged to Tony Stark and they plan on using it to amplify their powers," says Senator Kelly.

"Amplify their powers," asks the president.

"That is their plan. Although they don't have enough to go around, just a few members of the group with these enhancements could be a big threat to us," says Senator Kelly.

"This doesn't sound good," says the president.

"I suggested we do something earlier Mr. President, but you decided to wait and see what they do. Look at where we are now. We're on the verge of a war," says Senator Kelly. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What can your people at i Weapon X /i do for us," asks the president.

"I'm glad you asked," says Senator Kelly. "Tomorrow I will show what the organization can offer our country."

**Alberta, Canada—Weapon X Complex**

The president goes with Senator Kelly to the Canadian division of the Weapon X organization. Their jet lands on a landing strip on the backside of the building. They are met by the man who runs this organization, William Stryker. "Welcome gentlemen," says Stryker.

"Mr. President, I'd like you to meet William Stryker, head of the organization," says Senator Kelly.

"Nice meeting you Stryker," says the President as he sticks out his hand for a shake.

"I must say Mr. President, I was surprised when I heard you wanted to use our Sentinel program," says Stryker.

"Well, I don't know if I'll be using it for sure," says the President. "Just here to see the merchandise."

"I'll be glad to show you," says Stryker. "I guarantee you won't be disappointed with coming here."

Stryker leads his two guests through the complex. They go through a couple hallways and come to the section that houses the Sentinels.

"Mr. President, this is Bolivar Trask, head of the Sentinel Program," says Stryker.

"Welcome Mr. President. I'm sure you're here to see the Sentinels. This is where we design the machines that will take care of our mutant problem," says Trask. "This here is Master Mold, an advanced super-computer, which makes our Sentinels. There are two current designs that Master Mold produces our original and the current Omega design."

Trask points out the two different Sentinels to the President. The original design is a giant-sized robot covered in purple and red armor and the Omega design is in the shape of a human, which also has the same color scheme as the original.

"Each design has the ability to track mutants from great distances and has enough power to apprehend them," says Trask. "Each hand has its own repluser ray within it and tentacles that are meant to keep the mutants their prisoners."

"I don't see it right going after mutants with these things," says the President. "Think of all the lives that would be lost."

"If we don't do this people will still loose there lives and it will never end," says Senator Kelly.

"This requires some thinking," says the President.

"If we do this, there will be fewer deaths," says Senator Kelly. "If not, Magneto will take over not just our country, but the world and all human life will be wiped off the planet."

"Yes," says the President. "There is no other choice. We must send these out. When can you begin production?"

"Right away," says Trask. "With that mutant faction coming we must move fast."

"Good," says the President.

"This shouldn't be a problem at all," says Senator Kelly. "I've seen these in action. They're unstoppable."

**Genosha—Base of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants**

After the events in New York involving Mister Sinister and the X-Men, Sinister comes to Genosha to visit the Brotherhood's leader, Magneto.

** b check Xtreme X-Men #1-2 /b **

Magneto sits at his throne, which he has made out of metal he collected with his magnetic powers. "Sinister, I heard of your little adventures in New York," says Magneto. "What do you want?"

"This is the way you greet your guests, Magnus," asks Sinister. "I come here to tell about a plan I have for ending the rule of humanity."

"I'm listening," says Magneto.

"I have a simple solution for getting rid of humanity," says Sinister. "I have been working on a formula that causes mutations in humans. If we spread this across the land the human menace will be no more."

"Human menace," says Magneto. "You speak as if you were a mutant, but I know the truth. You are no mutant."

"What is the difference between me and you," asks Sinister. "You have evolved and so have I."

"By some other means then our nature," says Magneto. "The humans you i turned /i into mutants are nothing more then monstrosities. You maybe able to work with true mutants like the i Beast /i I learned about from one of my agents, but when it comes to humans you make something that is not of mutant kind."

"So you've been spying on me," says Sinister. "How deviant of you..."

"To be honest, Sinister you are more of a problem then the humans," says Magneto.

"What are you saying," asks Sinister.

"I want you gone," says Magneto. "Go back to the hole you came out of."

"I don't believe this," says Sinister. "This could help you."

"Omega Red," says Magneto calling him over. "Make sure Mr. Essex leaves our island."

"As you wish," says Omega Red.

Omega Red escorts Mister Sinister out of the lair of the Brotherhood. Magneto continues what he was doing before. Outside we follow Sinister and Omega Red.

"What is he offering you," asks Sinister.

"Shut up," replies Omega Red.

"Without me, your leader will fail at eliminating the humans," says Sinister. "Come work for me and we'll take over the land."

"I said shut it," yells Omega Red.

"Then so be it fool," says Sinister. "I have no need for your escort."

Sinister grins and then uses his powers to teleport off the island. Magneto watches from a distance.

"He will try and interfere with our plans," says Magneto.

"What should we do father," asks Polaris.

"Let him come," says Magneto. "It will be a true war. The Brotherhood versus the American government, as well as Charles and his X-Men, Sinister will just add more to this, more but not much."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
